


Donna Troy And Her Dove

by Ya_Boi_Nate



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: (Oc)Gage Grayson, F/F, Slow burn WonderDove, WonderDove
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22329139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ya_Boi_Nate/pseuds/Ya_Boi_Nate
Relationships: Dawn Granger/Donna Troy, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Jason Todd/Rose Wilson, Rachel Roth/Gar
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Gage smiled softly to himself as he made his way up the Titan Tower in the elevator remembering all the good times he had with his friends Garth, Dawn, Donna and Hank even his brother Dick. 

Once the doors opened, he spotted a group of teens he had never seen before. 

“Hello” He spoke up walking towards the teens stood around the island in the kitchen as he spoke their heads snapped towards him. 

“Who the fuck are you?” A boy with brunette hair asked standing beside a girl with an eyepatch and silver hair. 

“I’m Gage Grayson Dicks brother” He told them dropping his bags down on the floor next to him. 

“And you are?” Gage asked looking between the teens. 

“Gage motherfucking Grayson” A voice shouted, he looked around to see Donna and Dawn walking into the room. 

“Donna motherfucking Troy” He said back smiling at his best friend. 

Without warning Donna set of running to Gage jumping into his arms, Gage stumbled slightly as he caught the women by her thighs her arms wrapped around his neck. 

“What are you doing here?” Dawn asked smiling at her two friends. 

“I heard my brother is getting the Titans back together. I want in” He told Dawn as Donna dropped down from his arms. 

“Dick has a brother” One of the teens asked from behind them. 

“Who are the kids?” Gage asked the two women beside him. 

“Oh right, Gage meet, Rachel, Gar, Jason and Rose the new Titans” Dawn told his pointing at each person she mentioned. 

“Hi. Now we have introductions out of the way where is Hank and my brother” Gage asked the blonde haired women turning away from the kids behind him. 

“I haven’t heard from Hank since we broke up and Dick is somewhere” Dawn told him with a sad smile, still hurt over how her and Hank had left things. 

“Yeah my brother told me about your split with Hank. If I’m being honest with you I think it’s for the good” He told her truthfully. 

Dawn looked at him stunned for a moment before nodding her head agreeing with him.  
————  
It was later in the eaventing and Dick has yet to return back to the Titans Tower, Donna and Grayson where in the staring room sparing, Dawn was in her room and the teens had gone out to the local arcade to ‘bond’ more like spend as much money on the Titans credit card as they could. 

“How long have you been in love with Dawn” Gage asked Donna as they sat down on the bench for a water break. 

Donna not expecting the question began to choke on the water she was drinking. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” She groaned out. 

“Don’t think I didn’t see you light up when I mentioned Dawn and Hanks break up” He told her taking a gulp of his water. 

“And don’t try and lie to me I’ve known you years” Gagas added when the brunette women beside him didn’t speak.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

After Gages attempted talk with Donna the younger woman decided she wanted to go to bed and asked Gage to make sure the teens made it home safe, once they returned, he decided he wanted to watch a movie and wait for his older brother to return back to the tower so they could talk about him joining the Titans. 

“Gage?” Dick asked shocked seeing his brother sat on the couch inside the Titan Tower watching a movie a blanket over him looking half asleep. 

“Hey bro” He yawned looking over at the elevator his brother had just gotten out of rubbing his eyes trying to wake himself up. 

“Wha-what are you doing here?” He asked stunned, Dick hasn’t seen his brother since the Titans disbanded years ago when they all decided to go their separate ways. 

“I want to join the Titans again” Gage told his brother sitting up from the slouching position he was in. 

“Are you sure?” Dick asked walking over to the couch sitting down beside his brother. 

“Yeah, I know, the others want to leave after you’ve finished with Dr.Light and Deathstroke” Gage told him yawning. 

“But I don’t. I want to help with the kids, I want to be KYGO again”

(KYGO is a made up hero, he worked with the Joker and Harley Quinn, before Bruce took him in around the same time as Dick)

“Are you sure?” Dick asked his adopted brother. 

“I wouldn’t have left London if I wasn’t sure this is what I wanted,” Gage told him a smile on his face. 

“Okay then, welcome back KYGO” Dick said with a soft chuckle, holding his hand out for his brother to shake. 

“I’m glad to be back Robin” Gage said smiling shaking the older boys hand.

“Actually it’s Nightwing now” Dick told his younger brother.

TBC...


End file.
